


去烤肉吧！

by Ambulocetus



Category: Library of Ruina (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:21:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25599472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambulocetus/pseuds/Ambulocetus
Summary: 都市风物志的又一篇(大概)。二科的休假聚会。脑补，全都是脑补！有妄想和意难平要素，但是我就是很想看在空调房里穿常服然后烤肉桌文化！角色属于月亮ooc属于我，警告已经丢在这里嘞。）
Kudos: 1





	去烤肉吧！

自从开始流行那种新式的烹饪方式之后，23号巷的美食区里传统的餐厅的人气多少还是跌落了一些。但是也不是所有人都喜欢那些东西的，从巷口进去七拐八拐走到区域的边缘角落，那里还存在着几家朴实的小店。

烤肉店的门前铺着干净的石头和水泥台阶，空调外机大声嚷嚷着，在午间的空气里持续地发出聒噪。随便拨弄就能打开的门帘上印着歪扭的水墨字，亚麻布左右摇摆着。

天满把卷起来的下摆捋平，抬脚向店内走去。头顶昏黄的灯光下贴着一张快要褪色的价目表，室内外的温差相当可怕，嗖嗖吹出的冷风让人一个激灵，就连背后的汗毛都要竖起，虽然以收尾人的体质完全不必担心，但还是让她忍不住抬起手摸了摸因为短袖而露在外边的小臂。

店长在看到是熟客的一瞬间就反应过来，招呼着让她去店里面最靠近边角的空调下边的那一桌，又顺势从冷柜里拿出来一瓶像是刚刚送来没多久的柠檬苏打水与开瓶器一同推给她，细腰的玻璃瓶子一股子古早又传统的味道。等到天满走向桌边，瓦伦汀和柳真都早已经落座，面对面的两个人后背都挺得笔直，身上甚至还打着纱布和绷带。瓦伦汀有些拘谨地站起来让出位置，搞的像是在办公室。她习惯于坐在靠墙的那侧，和瓦伦汀坐在一排，柳真则单独坐在对面，让这情形比起私下里几个人的小聚更有了种其实来烤肉店的真实意图是为了交换情报的模样，只不过没穿着制服也没有佩刀。

桌子的一角放着咖啡色的啤酒瓶，还有擦拭干净的玻璃杯。桌子中央圆形下陷的炉子里炭火已经生好，米饭在碗里堆成小山，安分躺在盘子里的五花猪肉片下面垫着生菜和新鲜的生洋葱，还有被点来下酒的其他小菜。瓦伦汀把外套挂上椅子的扶手，而上司的风格和平日里一样是朴实的黑色，温和的眼睛盯着没有放油纸的烤盘，然后天满就抢先一步抽出来铺上，又顺势放上一块因为化冻而显现出湿润红色的肉。这通常预示着聚会的开始，而且，不知道为什么，忠实又年轻的部下们总是致力于让科长无事可做。

没人说话但也总不能看着烤肉发呆，盯着溅开的油花未免太过尴尬了。

于是柳真摸摸鼻尖上的疤痕、用手托着下巴，抿紧了的嘴唇嗡动了几下，显然是下意识地又想要开始聊工作了。虽说本身对于南部二科所属的收尾人来说，工作与下班时候的边界就十分混沌，但在烤肉桌上还要讨论委托内容确实是太过火了，尤其是对于食欲来说。天满和瓦伦汀交换了一下目光，干脆一个拿起了玻璃杯一个抓住了啤酒瓶，大有准备直接用酒杯堵住上司将要出口的工作报告的架势。

气泡酒呼噜噜地充满了玻璃杯，在杯沿处留下有着漂亮弧度的泡沫帽子，瓦伦汀倾倒的速度太快，险些弄了矮小的同事满手。一时间桌边再度沉默了下来，只有头顶上老旧的空调轰隆隆地嗡嗡着吐出冷气，烤炉里的炭火噼啪作响，三人的视线最终又沉回到了烤炉里滋滋冒油的五花肉上。

……快烤焦了，肥肉片被炙得过了头，冒出一缕缕灰色烟雾。

但谁都不会想先伸出筷子的，天满和瓦伦汀不好意思，一贯照顾部下的柳真科长也不会在他们动手之前开动，以至于每次闲暇里的聚会都快要变成和长辈面对面谈论人生大事的架势。

但是烤肉不会等待他们纠结，是真的会被烧糊。于是像往常那样，为了不让上司和同事受害，瓦伦汀先一步把即将彻底变得焦黑的五花肉夹到盘子里，面不改色地裹上白芝麻和酱料咽了下去，引来旁边坐着的人的一阵带着微妙感激的侧目。有了第一个吃肉的人，气氛登时活络了许多，工作的时候需要开车到处跑的时候太多了，以至于难得的休假里都不太想自己驾车出门，因而可以无需顾忌地喝酒。天满松了一口气，撬开柠檬苏打水的瓶盖，放进吸管，然后拿起塑料剪刀开始和下酒用的硬邦邦的黄油酱油鱿鱼的触须较劲。

不过本质来说，他们都算不上会大量饮酒的人，最多也就只是趁着闲暇小酌一口，只是天满或者瓦伦汀中的某人总会在柳真呷上几口之后忍不住再次向酒瓶伸出手去把杯子续满，不擅长推脱好意又不想浪费的科长就往往在这种交锋中一路喝到微醺。

工作里消耗的体力大多只能够靠食物来弥补，意识到的时候已经吃下了让人侧目的分量的事情也不是不存在的事情，虽然早已经习惯，但真正放得开倒是不太能放得开，至少这种场合总会微妙地让人找不到话题。

通常柳真面前的餐具永远是最干净的，她只是撑住脸，就着啤酒咀嚼泡菜或者豆腐皮，面容在火光下变得柔和，带着笑意看部下们发出的动静，而这又会让天满和瓦伦汀感到无所适从，就连往生菜和紫苏里面包裹酱料的手都会一再停顿，或者干脆被直接噎住。娇小的女性垂下头去吸溜掉最后一口饮料，然后举起手来要一张新的菜单，借着说自己吃饱了的机会让上司能稍微动动面前的碗碟。她感觉自己面颊有些发烫，捧起干涸了的杯子当做掩饰。说不出是喜欢还是讨厌，只是如果中间的隔阂能够不那么明显的话就好了。

但是那是不可能的事情——。

因为这本来对于收尾人来说是不应当存在的场合。羁绊这种东西就像是鱼肉里的刺，放任它存在在那里，那就终究会有一天被它刺伤了喉咙，变成一种不上不下的疼。然而所有人都默认了一般地不去考虑那样的可能性，毕竟人类终究是温热并且寻求温热的动物。

比起那种无聊的问题，显然还是夹上酸黄瓜的里脊肉更能温暖人心，如果不能，那就再来一口。

摇曳着的赤红炭火最终会让面颊挂上一层薄汗，装点心的小碟逐渐摞高，就工资来说这当然算不上什么，难得的永远是无需顾虑的假期，毕竟谁也不知道这个荒唐的世界里到底还会不会有下次。

于是，在后巷的午后到来之际，先享受片刻悠闲的时光吧。


End file.
